


Flier of Frelia

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Kissing, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: Tana and the Summoner often spend a lot of time together. It seems they're growing quite fond of each other, perhaps maybe too fond.





	Flier of Frelia

The Summoner took a sip from his cup of tea and stretched out his legs. He had just returned to his quarters from a training exercise and desperately needed time to rest. After all, he hasn't been doing this his entire life like most of the Heroes. He let out a sigh and sunk into his chair, the warmth of the fireplace felt good even though he was sweaty and worn out after sparring with Hinata. After finishing his tea, he removed his cloak, left it on the arm of his chair, and headed to the bathroom to wash away all the grime brought about from the training. 

He simply dropped his remaining clothes on the floor of the bathroom after stripping them off. "I'll just take care of that later. Right now, I need to cool off." Upon filling the tub with cool water, he sighed again when he entered, but this time in a relaxed tone. 

His room was rather luxurious and very large. Right after entering the room, there was another doorway that led to a decently sized balcony directly across the room, off center and to the left. That door had glass panes on its surface allowing one to see outside without actually exiting the room, and a large window a few feet to the right. In the center of the left wall there was a fireplace with a small table near it and two large armchairs beside it. The summoner's bed lay right under the window, covered in luxurious comforters and pillows. The southern part of the room had a kitchen with a mahogany dinner table and matching chairs. There was even a dumbwaiter near the counter which didn't see much use. The summoner would rather go get whatever he needed himself.

Deciding it was finally time to actually bathe instead of lying in the cool water, the summoner painstakingly exited the tub, dried his hands and lit a small fire to heat the tub up. While it heated up, he gathered his clothes and tossed them down the laundry chute and walked out of the bathroom to grab fresh ones. Once he returned, the water was just hot enough, so the fire was doused and he once again submerged his body in the hot water. He unscrewed the cap off the soap bottle and applied some to a sponge. He took a moment to read the label. It claimed to have some sort of fruit scent and it did indeed smell fruity. The summoner didn't really care what it was, as long as it smelled nice. 

After finishing up in the bathroom and drying himself, he got dressed. There was no need to put on a cloak in this warm weather. He seated himself back at his original spot and began to read part of a book he had started a few days ago. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Alerted to it, he questioned, "Who could that be. Isn't everyone still training?"

The source of the knock was none other than Tana, the princess of Frelia, and a close friend of the summoner's. She had already taken off her boots are courtesy of entering someone's room and was left with just her red dress and white high socks.

"Oh, hello, Tana. I thought everyone was still training.", he said, hoping confirm his previous thought. 

She replied, "The Pegasus Knights finished a little earlier than usual."

"Well that's great to hear. I've gotten a bit bored and wanted some company. Please, come on in."

She left her boots by the door and went to the fireplace where they often chatted. They would talk about everything and anything, whether it be how they were currently feeling, their day, gossiping about other Heroes, about what happened in town, nothing went undiscussed by these two.

As he closed the door behind her, he caught her scent. It smelled somewhat fruity, but refined in a way.

As she went to the chairs by the fireplace, the summoner decided to prepare some tea. He made it quite sweet, as both of them really enjoyed it that way.

Since today was a free day, there was a high chance that they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Most heroes would probably go into town or back into their rooms after training. The summoner didn't really mind, he just wanted to relax all day with a friend. In between sips of sweet tea, they'd resume their chats about anything and everything. Tana would tell about how she was often kept inside the castle by her father and would sometimes sneak out to explore the area around it. The summoner would talk about his own world, about his home, and the various things that were different from both Askr and Frelia. 

Tana stood up and stretched her body. She noticed the balcony where they'd spend time during nice weather and insisted that they continue their conversation there. The summoner agreed and followed her outside while carrying a tray with the tea on it. Tana was facing away from him, taking in the gorgeous view while leaning on the railing. Once outside, he was greeted by a pleasant breeze and something else quite pleasant. The breeze had slightly lifted up his friend's dress, and he caught a glimpse of what was underneath. This caused him to nearly drop the tray, but he maintained his composure and set it down on the little table. Sitting down, the breeze rewarded him with another glimpse of what lied underneath that reddish dress. This caused him to quickly place his forearms over his lap. Her shapely butt made is imagination run wild, but how could he fantasize about a friend like this? He did have to admit that he did enjoy what he saw.

What he didn't realize was that he was staring off into space for a few minutes, which concerned Tana. "What's the matter, is everything alright?", she asked.

Caught off guard, he replied with, "O-of course. It's... just been quite a while since I was last out here. I haven't been able to admire this view since then."

She let out a giggle, "Okay, then. Let us continue our last conversation."

His mind was all over the place while they talked. Did she know that her dress left her slightly exposed? Did she know the summoner witnessed it? What would she do if she found out he had been admiring her?

About an hour passed an Tana let out a deep sigh. The summoner took notice as this was unusual for her. "What's wrong? I almost never witness you sighing.", he said while scooting his chair closer to her.

"It's nothing, really. I was just about thinking of something that's been on my mind for a while."

"Would you mind telling me what it is?"

She giggled again and smiled before speaking. "Oh, it's just that I haven't had much excitement for most of my life. I'd like to do some things I haven't ever done before."

"I see. What would you like to do?"

She smiled sweetly at him again, "You would be willing to do it with me?"

He was a little confused, but decided he'd go through with whatever it is she wanted. That's what friends are for, right? "Of course."

The Pegasus Knight giggled again and scooted her own chair closer to her friend. "I must admit, it is rather hard to explain."

Her hand made it's way onto the summoner's thigh. He blushed slightly. "Oh?"

He placed his own hand onto her thigh and slowly caressed the area that wasn't covered by her socks or dress and was amazed on just how smooth her skin was. She blushed as well. Just how does someone like Tana know about things like this? It was obvious what she wanted, and the summoner also desired the same thing. Maybe she read a book about it or something. 

He tried to make an advance by attempting to slide his hand under the dress. She playfully swatted it away. 

In the same playful manner, she spoke, "Oh, come now! Is that any way to treat a princess?"

He chuckled, "Oh? Why don't we take this back inside?"

She agreed and was taken to the side of his bed. The summoner was relatively excited, things just started to pick up and he was already rock hard. His heart was beating so hard he thought there would be a hole in his chest. He didn't doubt that the same thing was happening with his partner. 

Her back faced the bed as he advanced on her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while his hands explored her sides and back. Without thinking, he kissed her. Her eyes shot open for just a moment, and then slowly closed as she embraced it. His right hand pushed her head even more towards his, while the left went all the way down her back and landed on her butt. She let out a soft moan as a sort of conformation. His right hand left the back of her head and assisted the other one by lifting the dress up. Once it was off, he was greeted by stunning sight. Her gorgeous body nearly made him lose his mind. Her panties and bra matched the color of her hair. After he took off his own shirt and she took off her socks, they continued. He finally got to wrap his hands around her butt. It was only slightly plump, but still felt amazing to hold. He gave a quick squeeze with both hands which drew out a little moan from her. Her own hands explored his back and chest. They managed to find his manhood, which was still covered by his pants. She stroked it slowly, eliciting a few soft grunts from her lover. He began to unhook her bra and she dropped it to the floor while kissing him again. His left hand remained on her back, while his right cupped one of her breasts. It wasn't too big, but fit perfectly in his hand. He squeezed it slightly, fondled it a bit more before breaking from the kiss. She didn't say a word, as he began sucking on her nipple. His tongue traced around it while is other hand played with her free breast. He switched breasts as her breathing became heavier and her moans more prominent. He placed her hands on the back of his head to let him know she enjoyed what was being done to her.

He stopped pleasuring her breasts and moved back to her mouth, this time pushing her slightly. The princess sat on the bed as her partner began making his next move. The tips of his fingers began tracing around her waist and the trim of her cute panties. There was a slightly damp spot right where her crotch was. He was about to pull them down, but she stopped him. She giggled and pointed towards his pants. He smiled and removed them, leaving him in only his gray boxer shorts and a noticeable bulge. Her hand made it's way to that bulge and began to caress it. The summoner wasn't aware that one's penis could get this hard. He finally freed it from it's cloth prison and began teasing Tana's opening although it was still covered by those midnight blue panties. He traced the outside of her vagina with it, causing her to moan some more and slightly pull down her panties. He assisted her in doing so, but he decided their torment wasn't over just yet. He rubbed his rock solid shaft against her soaked opening and took joy in eliciting such sounds from a princess. He decided that it was finally time. She was lying on her back legs spread, waiting for him. He used his hand to guide his throbbing cock into her drenched pussy. His arms were grabbing her sides once the tip went in, and she gripped his forearms as the rest continued to enter. Halfway through, he shoved it all in, causing his partner to gasp loudly. He looked at her face, bright red, eyes closed and with a cute smile. "You like that?", he asked. She simply nodded which he took as confirmation to continue. He started out thrusting slowly, but as her moans grew louder, he went in faster. She was practically screaming in pleasure as he continued to plow her. The wet sounds grew also grew louder and more intense alongside his own grunts. His hand left her side and began fondling her breast for a little bit until Tana placed her hand over his and than shouted, "M-more! I n-need more!" The summoner returned his hand to grip her side and began thrusting faster than ever before. Her legs began to wrap around him as he continued to fuck her silly. His climax was coming, and hers was too. "T-tana, I'm gonna-", but was suddenly cut off. "Give it to me right now!", she demanded. Her legs tightened around his waist and arched her back as she finally finished. Her juices shot out and coated her lover's dick and then subsided to a trickle. This was accompanied by a loud, long and satisfied moan. With her legs around him, the summoner had no choice. He let out his own moan as her pussy was now filled up with his cum. He slowly slid his penis out and nearly fell over due to his body shaking from the pleasure. Tana lay satisfied on his bed, with their combined liquids seeping out of her opening. He decided to lay down next to her and she lazily turned her head to look at him. 

"P-please...", she could barely even speak, "let us do that again someday."

He nodded his head and let out a relaxed sigh. "Of course."


End file.
